


Get-Together

by uruhead



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Avengers RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Foot Fetish, M/M, Pubic Bathroom sex, Secret Relationship, Snowballing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/uruhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom often toed at his boots or shoes while sitting at a table, just habit. He would slip his shoes on and off plenty of times, and Chris just got used to it. He would occasionally feel the soft sock on his shin or on the toes of his shoes, and his mouth would just twitch up in a small smirk, continuing on with whatever conversation he was having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get-Together

It hadn’t been long that they had been sitting across from one another this time; to Chris’ left was Evans and to his right, Robert, while Tom had Scarlett and Mark to keep his sides comfortably warm in the dim light of the pub. Tom often toed at his boots or shoes while sitting at a table, just habit. He would slip his shoes on and off plenty of times, and Chris just got used to it. He would occasionally feel the soft sock on his shin or on the toes of his shoes, and his mouth would just twitch up in a small smirk, continuing on with whatever conversation he was having.

He was talking across the table to Scarlett when he felt it, though, the tickle on his shin that moved up and up, and wouldn’t stop going up. His expression didn’t change, but he did falter on his words when Tom’s foot found its way between his thighs, heel resting on the chair Chris was sitting on.

Tom even jumped into the conversation, keeping Scarlett’s attention as his toes leaned forward into a point and pressed gently on the groin of Chris’ pants.

Honestly, the last time he had a foot in his crotch like this was when one of his brothers and him were sitting on the floor of their home when they were teens, where they would grab one another’s hands and press their feet together before they would pull back with all their strength. Whoever was fastest pushed both feet into the other’s groin, pulled by the victim’s own strength, and he often was the one who lost, so he didn’t understand why had played it all.

Tom’s toes were nice, though, curling on the zip there and slipping under his belt buckle. The dark green tablecloth covered from his waist down, but just in case, he pushed his chair in a little closer and sat down again, feeling the arch of Tom’s usually flat feet cup his groin with a certain elegance that made him shiver.

Tom turned his head, looking to Chris with a slight question in his expression, as if he was wondering what Chris was doing, but he just asked, “Cold?”

“Hm?” Hemsworth looked up, but just shook his head, “Just got a chill, that’s all.”

“I hate it when that happens,” Scarlett scoffed, and Robert joined into the new topic of the conversation, Tom paying attention much more than Chris was, now enjoying the active curl of Tom’s foot against his length.

He was sure that Tom could feel he was hard, pressing up against the bulge of his trousers meant to keep it down, but it was working quite ineffectively. He’d likely have to tuck it down his pant leg before he got out of his seat, but right now he just gave his two cents when he was asked, throwing it right off the cuff if he was asked any opinion.

When there was a long talk between Robert and Scarlett, Tom took the moment to smile at him, and Chris started to smile back before he brought a hand up and bit down on his knuckle, holding back a groan in his chest as he felt Tom’s foot move against him hard.

The heel of his foot slipped closer, under his groin more, pushing up with the ball of his foot before Chris dropped his hands to either side of the chair and rocked his hips into the foot and bringing his chair closer to the table. He leaned onto his elbows, a soft blush dusted on his cheeks.

“Chris,” Tom hummed musically, “Wanna head to the loo with me quick?”

Robert snorted, “Don’t girls just do that?” he retorted sarcastically, but both Tom and Chris (though, the younger had to slip his hand into his pocket to move his length down and Tom had to put on his shoes) stood and walked toward the hall where the bathrooms were.

Once there, he realized that it was just a single stall with a lockable door, which was all the better. Since no one but really the crew seemed to be in the bar at that time, no one would likely to disturb them. Chris looked over his shoulder before he slipped inside, finding Tom already unbuckling his belt and trying to get himself out of his clothes as fast as possible.

Chris locked the door. “What are you doing?”

“Getting undressed,” Tom looked at him like he was stupid, but his expression quickly changed before he got in close and pressed a hard kiss to Chris’ mouth, desperate for the touch.

“No,” Hemsworth huffed and pulled back, but he let Tom press himself up against his chest, “I mean, out there. What were you doing out there?”

Tom blinked, looking at him with the same expression as before. “I was getting you hard with my foot, that’s what I was doing.”

“Your foot, though?” Chris almost whined.

The older man waited a long moment, looking up at Chris curiously before he tilted his head. “Do you have a foot fetish?”

“I don’t… believe so?” Chris murmured, confused himself, though it was looking more likely than not.

Tom pursed his lips before he just dipped his hands down to Chris’ belt and huffed. “Get on your knees and blow me.”

“ _Tom_ ,” Chris snapped exasperatedly, though quietly.

“I mean it, or else I’m going to go back out there and stuff my foot against your balls and make you come in your trousers.”

Chris swallowed, looking a little taken aback by this thought, though it wasn’t all bad. The wording was… strange, though it went through his ears and down his spine to his groin, something he definitely didn’t expect. “E-Excuse me?” he muttered.

Tom just inched closer, pulling at Chris’ belt before pressing their lips as close together as they could go without kissing. “Get on your knees and suck my prick, or else I’ll have you doubling over sideways just to try to get your wet crotch to the cab.” His voice was little over a whisper, and they had already spent a little under five minutes in the bathroom. Maybe Chris could just slip out, cross his legs at the table, lock his hotel door with the latches this time instead of the key that he had given Tom a copy of.

Though, all of that sounded terribly drab, so instead he got down, kneeling on his haunches, and started to undo Tom’s zip and button.

It didn’t take long to get Tom’s pants hanging around his knees, and Chris rubbed at the light-colored thighs there, moving up slowly to Tom’s half-hard prick that he had been demanded to give his attention to.

“Hurry up,” Tom whispered urgently, “They might get curious.”

Another thought that went straight to his cock. He’d have to leave it alone; at least a blowjob was quick clean up, but Chris wasn’t exactly committed enough to wipe off the wall and floor from his own come before leaving. He could save it for later, though he knew that he’d be desperate for a wank.

Chris’ hands held Tom’s hips, the latter’s pale hands coming down to hold back Chris’ already-wild hair and taking the base of his prick between forefinger and thumb to help Chris with the entrance.

The first taste made him hum, and Tom’s knees almost went weak, feeling the way the Aussie’s mouth formed around him, tongue lavishing the head and down the sides, sucks and kisses being placed all around the area always made him feel this way, weak. It didn’t take long for Tom to have the larger man bobbing his head fast on his length, pushing his hips up into every down-beat.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Tom whined, eyes closing and fingers curling in Chris’ hair tightly. “Oh, Chris, oh, baby, I’m—gonna come if you keep going so  _fast_.”

It was kind of the point, to get Tom to come, to get them out of the bathroom and to get back out to the table. Ten minutes, now, they might have been getting suspicious; Chris hoped not.

The larger man pulled away, hands still firmly on Tom’s hips, breathing hard.

Tom whined again, but Chris just looked up at him, telling him in a glance that he needed a moment. “Stroke yourself.”

“I want to come in your mouth, Chris,” Tom pleaded, though he complied to Chris’ demand, “I’m so, so close, please, baby.”

Chris dipped back toward his groin, taking him into his mouth, keeping it there with his lips wrapped around the head. Tom’s thumb knuckle bumped his nose a bit awkwardly, but it kept getting faster, almost keeping up with his breath. A long moan came from the man still standing, coming hard on Chris’ tongue.

The blond let it pool in his mouth, not so much savoring the flavor as he was savoring the fact that would come next. Chris let go of one side of Tom’s hips, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him down into a firm kiss, tongue swiping over Tom’s lips and gaining entrance. Tom loved it, giving small shudders and dragging his fingers through Chris’ hair as they kissed, passing the older man’s spend between their mouths. When Tom pulled back, some of it fell from his mouth, landing between Chris’ legs. His eyes were glazed with something more or less like passion or lust, Tom completely lost in those pools.

“Sweetie—Darling—Baby…” he panted, and Chris just placed a hand gently on Tom’s neck, bringing the other one up to wipe away his spit and come from the pale, thin lips.

“You have too many pet names,” Chris almost scoffed. “Pick one and stick to it.”

Tom waited a moment before he laughed breathlessly and kissed Chris again, a smile on his lips. Chris’ hair felt like it had been combed through by an eagle’s talons, and he knew that he would likely have to pull it back into a bun before he got back to the table. It had been a good fifteen minutes, and they already had a plan worked out in their heads, that they had gotten caught up talking. About what? It didn’t really matter, no one would likely ask.

Chris pulled at Tom’s pants, up and up until they got to his hips, and then tucked him away neatly while Tom seemed to be busy snogging him like a teenager, still passing what was left of his seed back into Chris’ mouth, tongue leaving it on tongue, lips on lips and so on and so forth.

“Babe,” Chris muttered, “come on, help me with this.”

“Let’s go back to the hotel,” Tom whispered, hands leaving Chris’ hair just for a moment so that he could zip his pants back up and then buckle his belt when it was time to, “I want to return the favor.”

The blond huffed and turned his head, “Tom, we’re here for dinner, and we haven’t gotten our food yet.”

“I’ll get us some takeout.” Tom’s mouth found Chris’ neck, sucking lightly right below his ear, “and I’ll pick up some beer that you like just for the hell of it.”

It was tempting. “Tom, let’s go back, first.”

“I don’t want to go back,” the older man almost whined. “I want to hold you,” he kissed Chris’ ear, moving closer to his mouth, “and touch you,” kiss, “and love you,” kiss, “and then I want to cuddle up in your big, strong arms and fall asleep until the paparazzi find us getting it on in the window.”

“You’re a lunatic,” Chris huffed, but he stood slowly, making sure that Tom didn’t get his teeth knocked, “Come on, babe, back tot he table. I did what you wanted, now we’re going to eat and go back when the rest of them go. It’s already been almost twenty minutes.”

Tom whimpered again before he pulled back and Chris wiped his mouth off, straightened his hair and pulled it back into a bun. They made their way out of the bathroom one at a time, though they went back to the table together, Tom giving him a smile as he spoke gently.

“I think I want to top tonight.”

“No,” Chris deadpanned, smiling at their friends, who didn’t even ask why they took so long.

It took maybe five minutes for Tom to toe his shoes off again, setting his foot between Chris’ legs, but the Aussie gave him a glance and crossed his ankle over his knee.


End file.
